The Betrayed, The Hurt
by Demigods-4one
Summary: Merlin's Mother Hunith comes To bring Merlin back to Eldor - Merlin is walking into a trap, she has ordered a bounty hunter, she's going to hand him in. will Merlin make it back to Camelot, or will it be to late for him. i dont own merlin
1. Visitor in Camelot

**Read and Review please**

* * *

Ealdor was a poor little village, the people here where not rich, the people who called this village home where the type that grow their own food and saved every penny. This also happens to be the very village where, a warlock comes from.

Hunith sat at the table, the table was full of bags with a few coins in, it was not enough. She needed money. Getting up from her seat she turned to her cabinet and pulled open the door. She emptied it on the floor and searched, even one more coin will make the difference between her having a roof over her head, and staying alive to being out in the cold, without food.

For Hunith did not own this house, it belonged to a man from down the road, she and him did not see eye to eye, for his man did not trust anyone who was in connection with magic and Hunith who had made a boy with a dragonlord, making the boy with an odd power, was the very low of lows in his eyes. The man had put the rent up lately, so much, far too much. Hunith could not afford to live, could not afford the smallest bits of food.

Looking for more money to pay her taxes for this house Hunith's hand came to rest on a small piece of parchment. She was ashamed of this little piece of paper. No. She would not do it, she can't do it, a picture formed in her eyes, an unbidden picture of her son. No. She would not do it. But she needed the money so bad. And he could escape, if the worst came, Merlin, her own son, can escape.

****

"Merlin, you will be late" Gaius' voice made the first noise of the day. Merlin rolled over, time to get up, Prince Prat was waiting for him. "look at this room, boy, what have you done" Merlin sat up, Gaius had entered his room, and all of Merlins belongings, clothes, books and candles where all over the floor "sorry, it happens sometimes, when I dream" Merlin tried to explain, Gaius shot him a dark look of course it was not Gaius' fault, he didn't truly understand Merlin dreaming about moving objects to moving them for real.

Merlin went down the three small steps, pulling his scarf on as he went. Gaius had made him breakfast, Merlin quickly ate his food and hurried up to Arthur Pendragon's chambers. He was still asleep. Merlin looked over at him, Arthurs arm was lying over his chest and he was slowly moving up and down. Merlin crept over to him, moved his arm over him to grab a unused pillow and hit Arthur in the face with it

"I'll have your head for that" said the prince in a sleepy but moody voice. "Good morning you too _sire_" Merlin loved annoying Arthur; he knew Arthur would not behead him, both were good friends now, more than just Servant and Master. Arthur had come to think of Merlin as a friend, an equal. Arthur got slowly up, he watched as his manservant laid his breakfast down on his table and went over to open the curtains to bright sunlight.

It took Arthur ten minutes until he got up, and walked to his dresser, picking out clothes, he dressed himself today while Merlin cleaned his room. "My father has asked me to have a run down to the market to have a look at what is on offer, you coming Merlin" it was not a question for Merlin to answer, it was Arthurs nice way of telling Merlin he was coming, like it or not.

Half an hour later Merlin and Arthur where in the market. Arthur looking at the stalls and what the traders had for sale. He stopped at an animal feed store and made a remark to Merlin about how he should stock up on food for himself. Merlin just smiled, he knew Arthur. Insult him, get time in stocks. So unfair thought Merlin.

Not too far from the market was the stairway to a corridor, here was some stairs and these let to where Gaius lived. A cloaked person walked quickly up here, and knocked on the court physician's door. Gaius answered it. Shock on his face. The cloaked person walked in

Arthur told Merlin he can finish early today so Merlin left Arthur in the market and made his way back home. He wanted to look thought the magic book, he wanted to learn a new spell, this one was interesting to Merlin. It allowed him to hide in dark places, great for sneaking around Camelot at night, he pushed the door open, to his surprise they were someone with Gaius. His mother. Merlin smiled at her and rushed over for a hug, Hunith put her arms around her son and held him, she tried to get herself together. "I've missed you mother" Merlin said. This made her eyes itch and a lump in the back of her mouth. "I've missed you to, hope you've been good for Gaius" Merlin grinned at her "He's been a horror" Gaius said with a wink to Merlin, though they was a look in his eyes, was he sad?

"Merlin, I know you have a job here, friends, and you really like it here, but I miss you, so much. I want you to come back with me, back to Ealdor, Merlin please, I beg of you, please come home" Merlin stared at her, was something wrong? "What's up?" he asked. Thinking of them people who had came to steal their food the last time he had to return home. "Oh no, Merlin deer, all is good, but I really miss you, I can't stand not being with you, seeing your smile...and your face...how it lights up like tha.." she broke off tears in her eyes, running down her face, she ripped them away. Merlin give her a friendly smile. He felt guilty. Should he go with her? What about Gaius? Who will save Arthur's royal ass? Merlin looked at his uncle, Gauis was standing behind her, his face was glum, but he nodded.

"ok" Merlin answed. Hunith beamed at him, "we shall leave now Merlin, before it gets dark" Merlin was taken back "I need to say goodbye to Arthur first, I can't just walk away from him, he will wonder where I have gone" she give Merlin a nod. Merlin quickly went out the door, he found Arthur in the market, this time looking at carved wood objects.

"Arthur, I'm leaving Camelot" Arthur looked "Why?" Merlin avoided his eyes, his own filing up with water. "I'm mother wishes I return to Ealdor to be with her" he blinked his eyes. Arthur give him a quick look "you will not be returning?" Merlin shuck his head, why did Arthur have to say that, he left heat in his checks. Arthur grabbed Merlin and held him in a hug "Arthur, I though you didn't do hugs" Merlin laughed, the young prince let go, his eyes oddly red "you are an idiot Merlin, and I won't find another servant who can mess up as much as you" he let out a watery smile.

"Arthur, what is it, what's up" came the voice of Uther Pendragon. Arthur tuned to his father, "nothing, just got sore eyes" Uther was walking near, looking from Merlin to Arthur. Arthur turned back to Merlin "I'll see you again wont I? You will come back sometime wont you, promise me please" Merlin nodded. So did Arthur. "Arthur, you not upset over a servant? Neither man nor servant is worth your tears" Arthur shoot his father a look. "I'll see you later" with a quick back look and a final half hearted smile at Merlin Arthur hurried off, half running, his hand up to his face. Uther give Merlin a swift look before going after his son.

Merlin returned to Gaius chambers. rubbing his eyes as he went. Back in the room Gaius had packed all of Merlin's stuff in to a bag and had it ready for Merlin to come back. When he entered the room, Hunith stood up and went over to Merlin "you ready to leave now?" Merlin nodded. He went up to Gaius and give him a hug"Thanks for everything Gauis, you've been like a father to me, thanks". He let go of the old man. Goodbyes were hard. Merlin picked up his bag, walked out to the door and took a last look at the room. Gaius walked them to the gate and waved them off. Merlin turned and waved as he and his mother set off on foot. Up on one of the higher ground a blonde haired person was watching them leave.

"Next stop, Ealdor Merlin" Hunith smiled at him. Trying to cover the guilt of what she was planning, for it gave her no pleasure


	2. Back to Eldor

They made their way down through the valleys. Camelot was soon far pasted out from Uther's kingdom in to the kingdom where Eldor lay. It had got dark, still they walked. Merlin remembed the last time he and his mother has walked all the way back to his little village, they had stopped over in a clearing, Arthur had meet them, he had just turned up in the night with Gwen and Morgana, Merlin wished he could of said goodbye to them, but they was no time.

As he walked Merlin though his mother seemed very quite, was there something wrong? Did she know that Merlin had found out about his father? After all she didn't want Merlin to know about his father, thinking it was unsafe for him, Merlin. On and on their walked. The sun had set and darkness had come. Still their walked. "Shall we stop here for a little time, to rest, we've been walking for so long"Merlin said to his quite mother. "No love, best to keep moving, we do not know if their are unwanted people near-by" Her words made Merlin look behind him, in Camelot he was quite safe, now he came to think of it, the woods their were in was very quite, spooky in a way, the way the moon was up ahead but no light came past the dense trees. Merlin was sure it wasn't this bad the last time, but last time, he had been with Arthur and his sward.

"Shall I light the wood, make a fire so we can see where we are walking" Merlin pointed down at the losse bits of wood at his feet. "I can use magic to start a fire, Gaius' book showed me" Merlin grabbed some wood and muttered some words,his eyes glowed gold, his mother gasped at him"You have been studding magic while you stayed with gaius?" Merlin nodded. "He gave me his old book" she flashed a stern look which under the cover of darkness Merlin did not see.

How can her plan work? Her little boy has been turned into a monster. The very person she hoped would help her son has made him worse. Her only hope was the gods will understand and forgive him for using magic. But she must not think that, Merlin was not going to die,he was just going away and..... she did not know what would happen to him, if she told herself the truth.

Hunith walked on, she told Merlin to keep up, nealy there now she kept telling him. Merlin was starting to feel a little light headded from walking all day with out no water or no rest. His mother seemed to be in a hurry, he just guest she wanted to be home, safe out of these woods.

As the trees thinned and more light appeared Hunith told Merlin to put out the fire, he did and they walked under the moonlight as the last tree cleared. There was the path that lead through open countryside and on the other side was Eldor, home. Merlin wanted to go to bed, then he remembered, he did not have a bed here, here was only a floor and a blanket to put over the floor, a rolled up piece of fabric to lay his head and a ragged thicker blanket to rap around him. He tried not to think of the bed with Gaius, soft, warm, the window which he can look out at all the roofs and see the windows, it looked great at night, breath taken.

"_Merlin, come_" Hunith ordered. Merlin did not notice he had stopped walking. He carried on. Trying to will his tired legs to move. Eldor came into site, most of the lights where out, doors shut for it was now late and most will be in bed. Hunith told Merlin not to talk as she did not want people to know he was back, not yet. The real reason was, he would not be staying to long, Hunith tried to keep this thought out her head.

Home, Merlin looked at the house, the house he had grown up in. He was back. "Inside Merlin" Hunith closed the door behind him. The room looked odd, when he was here last time it was full, now it was more empty, bear. "Where did all our stuff go?" Merlin asked but he wished he never, his mother seemed angry with him for asking _"I'm not as better off as your prince friend, have you got so use to royalty you expected it here now to, I didn't raise you Merlin, to look down at your own people!_". Merlin just looked at her, speechless. "Sorry, I didn't mean to..." Merlin looked away from her. Had he really changed that much?

"I think you should go to sleep Merlin, you've had a long day, your tired" Hunith said, trying to add some softness into her voice. Merlin wanted to know where the household items had gone for everything he remembed had vanished. "But where are...". Hunith was not in the mood for him "_What did I say Merlin? I told you to go to bed, Gaius may of let you do as you please but now your back with me and I said BED_" she walked over to him and forced him by his arm into the next room, she give him a push and slammed the door closed behind him, leaving him alone in the dark, he lite a candle. Merlin stood listening to the sound of his mother moving around in the other room, it was hard to believe she had just dragged him into his old room, she has never done this before, his arm was hurting where she had him in a tight grip as she dragged him, he was shacking.

Merlin turned to look at the floor, he got down on his knees and unpacked an old blanket, he didn't unpack this when he had arrived in Camelot as Gauis had him a bed. Merlin made his bed by candlelight, his mother was still moving around in the next room. Merlin changed into his nightwear and got into his 'bed' he was tossing trying to get settled, after being used to his new bed, to return to the floor. Merlin rolled over, facing away from the door. He didn't know why, but he felt down. Upset. He could only think of his mother, now angry over him, the way she shouted at him and the way she dragged him into here, he thought of Camelot, and the people back there. How was Gaius? Was the sleeping now, in his empty chambers, missing him, or was he awake, wondering if he,Merlin, had got back safe. Than his thoughts went to Arthur, he had been upset this morning in the market. The red eyes, the way he walked off like that, was he going to be ok, was, at this very time, someone plotting to kill him?. Merlin fell into a very uneasy sleep.

Merlin may of gotten sleep but Hunith was still awake, yet it had been a few hours since she and Merlin had gotten back. She can see a change in the boy, before he went he was caring, loving, now he was over run by the magic. He had changed, he was ungrateful, wanting a bed, when beds cost money, for she had seen his face when she said he should go to bed. Bed not floor, whats what he wanted. Hunith sat at the table. Waiting. She though not of what she was doing now, but it was so close.

She stood up and went to look in her son's room, there he was, sleeping, he had rolled back over, his sleeping face was facing her, his dark hair in his eyes, his skin pale like it was always. He was slowly breathing. looked how she remembed him, just moving objects without knowing how to do any magic, now was he evil? Magic is evil. She remembed Balinor, dragonlord, she would not let her son become that. She had to stop it, it was her job to help Merlin now, to guide him away from the evil.

'Tap tap' he was at the door. Closing the door on her sleeping son, Hunith answered the door to a man, a bounty hunter, the person who will give her the gold she needed to keep this house, to stay alive. The man who will take Merlin away from her. Who will take Merlin. What will happen to him, will he be killed. Will he be hurt. She had alot of questions she did not want to know the answer to. It had to be done, for Merlin, to save him

She invited him in.


	3. Ragnor

The man was dressed in black, his shirt was black with silver ties, and he had black trousers with brown boots and a red cloak. When he walked in, his eyes scanned the room, taken in all the bear places. "Do you want a drink, the journey must have been long" Hunith offered the man a cup with some plan water, he took it and drank. Hunith went to the cabinet and pulled out the parchment, she had hid it in here so Merlin would not see. On this parchment was this mans name and a list of fees which he paid people for capturing sorcery.

"My name, as I think you know is, Ragnor. I am the best bounty hunter in the land" The man said, his voice low, fast but very clear, Hunith heard every word he said. She looked at him, his short hair was black and shaggy, it looped around his ears, his eyes where green. He looked no older than thirty his young face had few lines on. Hunith moved to the table and pulled out a chair for him, "sit down please" he came walking over and sat in the chair provided for him. Hunith sat opposite him.

"When we meet a few weeks ago, you told me you were the mother of a boy, who was born with powers; with these powers he can move objects, right?" Ragnor asked. Hunith nodded. Ragnor went on "this boy did not study magic, he has magic, I can give you a great price for him, he is just not a normal person who studded magic, he was born with it, you will get more than double the gold for him" as he talked he pulled out a quill and some more parchment.

"How old is the boy?" Ragnor dipped his quill into some ink "he's twenty, he turned twenty two months ago" Hunith looked at the door to where Merlin was sleeping and back to look at Ragnor's quill. He was witting down details. "What is his name?" Hunith answed with "Emrys", why did she just say that, it just came into her head. "What nature has the boy got?" Hunith looked at him. "Nature?" she asked. "Is he powerful? A danger?" Ragnor answered.

"He's been reading a book, the book holds spells, when he was with me he was almost harmless, than he went to stay with my brother and he leaned some more magic, but I'm unsure what he can do now, he made a fire just by looking at wood, his eyes went gold, I've never saw him do that before when he was under my care, I fear what he has became" this was the first time Hunith had voiced her fears, she was scared by Merlin, he was not the Merlin she had knew.

Ragnor went on "So the boy can be a threat, would you say?" Hunith was unsure of her answer. She did not know what Merlin had learnt while he was with Gaius, she did not know the people he had made friends with, anyone could have been magic, like him. Than see remembered, last time Merlin had come back here, he had made a wind, a powerful wind which had killed people, Will had died, his friend, Merlin let Will take the blame for his magic use, to stop him getting found out

"Yes, his magic has gotten stronger, he is more powerful" she said after a short thought

"Yes he is a danger, to people, he has killed before, I'm sure he thought it was for the best but he used magic to kill". Across the table Rognor smiled "I do like a fighter".

"Now, I need to go over the plan with you, you must not let on that I will be returning, you must act Like everything is ok. Do not let the little signs of fear in your eyes as a sorcerer has sharp eyes, he will see something is wrong and he could hurt you if he thinks something is amiss" Rognor told Hunith.

"I will come back at 3pm tomorrow; well it's today really, but at 3pm. I will have a horse and cart, trialling the cart will be a cage, in this cage there are chains, I will chain him inside and drive him away. You will not see him again if you wish. you can be free of him. When I come I will pull up away from your house, so your village does not know what is happening, I will park my cart just before the first house, I however, will come to your door at 3pm and I will take him, if he does not co-operate with me I will have to use force. This will be dangerous as he will use any means to get away, that means using magic, you could get hurt so i'd advise you to stay clear of him, he could also use magic to change your mind, I've seen it before, you change your mind and after I go he will kill you" Ragnor said in his quick voice.

Hunith listened to him, she just prayed Merlin would not fight him 'use force' didn't sound nice. "What will happen to him after you take him?" she asked, trying to keep her voice even. "I will drive him away, hand him over to a King, Kings pay great money for people like him, when the King hands over the money I will take my share and come back and give you your shear" Ragnor put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small red bag "This is your down-payment, I give you this as an advance, money to keep you going for now, when I hand him in you shall get the total of your gold, and what a price it will be".

"All I need now is for you the sign him to me, and I can help you" Ragnor handed her the quill and parchment "Sign here and under the fee we have agreed, thank you" Hunith reached out for the quill with a trembling hand, she signed, feeling she had betrayed Merlin, but it was for his own good.

"See you later today Hunith, 3pm" Ragnor had gotten to his feet, pulling on his red clack.

"Wait, what will the king do with him?" Hunith may have signed Merlin over, but she still cared for him, she didn't want to have him killed.

"Oh, he will just keep him in his castle, he trains magic users like your son, your Emrys will come to no harm, the king trys to find a cure of the magic, stop it, when you son is rid of the evilness he will be better, he may want to come home, if you wish him to" Hunith smiled at these words, Merlin with no gift, her Merlin back.

"Oh, before I take my leave, I will like to see the boy, to see what he looks like, I never forget a face and I will want to see him first, as I can tell what kind of person someone is just by looking at them, where is your son?"

Hunith walked over the room, and waved him to come over, she opened the door. Ragnor looked in the small room, on the floor was a young male, he had black hair, his skin was pale. One of his hands where curled under his blanket, this boy looked younger than his age, his ears sort of stood up at an odd angle on his head, moonlight fell on his body, which was very skinny. No matter how innocent this boy looked his body was filled with magic, and that was that Ragnor distested.

Ragnor closed the door to the boy's room, he went over to the door, bowed to Hunith and took his leave"3pm, remember".

The door closed behind him, he set off down the path, walking in the moonlight. Ragnor smiled to himself, he can lie through his teeth and they never guess, they was no king who 'cured' magic,well there was, but cure was 'cure' in a sort of sick way, This Emrys was going to a King, a great King who payed the best price in all of Albion. Here this Emrys will be 'cured'. He will be taken to Uther Pendragon.


	4. The Great Dragon's Great Plan

_Merlin...Merlin....Merlin...Merlin!...Merlin!...MERLIN!!_

"_wha?"_

_Merlin...Merlin...Merlin_

"_You need to wake up Merlin"_

_Why_

_Merlin looked up. Everywhere was blue and was that purple? Merlin was stood in thin air and all around him didn't look right_

"_MERLIN!"_

"_I'm here, stop shouting me" Merlin yelled into nothing_

_He was now standing on dark grass, he could see something large above him, looking up again, this time his face meet the face of Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon._

"_Young warlock, I have came to you in your time of need, you need to wake Merlin, they're foes plotting near by, you must wake, if you do not wake, than you will not hear, for you must hear, your whole destiny lies on you waking up"_

Merlin rolled over in his sleep

"_MERLIN WAKE UP"_

_Merlin looked at The Great Dragon, he was still standing on grass, why was this dragon telling him to wake. And what did he mean?._

"_you will act like you have not heard her, tomorrow you will run Dragonlord, run a hour before he is due, but you must not fail, must not run before you need to as you will run into him....now it's time to wake"_

Merlin woke.

His body was stiff from the floor. It was still night, he was sleepy. He wondered why he just dreamt of the dragon for. Odd dream, made him feel a little sick. All that swelling colour, the noise as though he was flying though air. Merlin sat up, they was light in the other room, his mother still up, it must be around 3am so why was she still up?. Merlin looked at the door, should he go see if she was alright. He got slowly to his feet and moved near the door. He stopped, his mother had company.

"What is his name?" An unknown male voice. Than his mother's "Emrys". Emrys, that was the name Mordred called him, the druids called him that, his mother could not know what name, how did she know that name?

_A Little help from me Merlin, you lucky I listen out_

The Dragon was in his head again.

Merlin listened on.

He could only listen to some of what she was saying, his head was feeling thick.

"He went to stay with my brother and he leaned some more magic, but I'm unsure what he can do now"

Was his mother telling that man about his magic? Why she doing that, she always told him never to reveal himself to anyone, and here she was telling someone Merlin had never heard before.

"I fear what he has became"

What, Merlin thought, why is she saying this for? he's never done anything to hurt her

_Merlin, you must listen very closely now_

Merlin heard his voice again in his head. He moved closer to the door, his ear on the wood

"you must not let on that I will be returning, you must act Like everything is ok"

Who was his man? And why is he coming back for.

"at 3pm tomorrow"

" Kings pay great money for people like him"

"what a price it will be".

_Merlin get back to your bed, back to your bed Merlin, pretend to sleep NOW MERLIN!_

Merlin quickly and quietly ran to his bed, he rapped the blanket around him and shut his eyes

He felt sick, did he really just hear what the thought he heard, was his own mother handing him in to a bounty hunter, Merlin knew what bounty hunters did, it was a bounty hunter that captured Freya, the cage, the chains, everyone looking at him, knowing what he was.

The door opened. Merlin froze. Light from the other room flooded in, hitting his face, he felt someone eyes on his face. After what seemed an age the door closed. Merlin opened his eyes again. Fear and hurt bit into his chest.

_As you just heard for yourself, she is turning you in Merlin, for money. The man is called Ragnor, Merlin, he is a bounty hunter, at 3pm today he will return, with the cage, and his aim is to put you inside of it, he will take you to Camelot, and you know what that means. You must run at 2pm, right on the dot, but not any earlier, Ragnor is staying in the next village, he will come from there, if you run any earlier he will see you on the road, you must wait..._

_Run back to Camelot, Gaius will hide you, but Merlin, The road to Camelot is a long one, you know this, and that man will have a horse and he wil hunt you down Merlin, you must not be captured, if you do, he will take you to Camelot and you will be beheaded._

_Good luck Merlin, but remember, you must go back to Gaius, do not let yourself be seen._

At that very second The Great Dragon's voice left his head an image of Gwen, Arthur, Gaius and Morgana filled his head, they watched as Merlin was lead by the bounty hunter and Uther. Uther forced him to his knees and pulled his scarf of his neck. Uther chucked it into the crowed and Arthur grabbed it. He moved it to cover his face, hiding him from what was going to happen to his friend. The bounty hunter picked up an axe and hit it into Merlin's neck, his head fell into a bucket and gold coins came out of his wound. His mother than came and picked up every last coin. Tossing the head to the side.

Merlin's hands came up to his mouth, trying not to be sick.

Merlin did not sleep that night.

His mind making a plan to run.


	5. Excape From Eldor

Hunith was placing two bowls down on the table as Merlin entered the room, His heart beating so fast it was hurting. "You look ill Merlin, you ok"she asked in the kind voice she use to talk to him with. "Yeah, I always am tired in the mornings" Merlin sat down at the table with her. He moved his plate further near him, inside was what looked like runny porridge. He put his spoon inside it and moved it close to his mouth and ate, she was watching him. Merlin smiled and looked back down.

He got up "What you doing today Merlin dear" Merlin looked back at Hunith. "Nothing yet" he put the plate in the sink. He than walked back into his room. He went to his bag and pulled out a dragon, made out of wood, his father had made him this, it was a small comfit to him, he felt close to him when he looked at this. He had not known his father even a day before he was taken. He felt alone, the only person who really cared about him was miles away, and Merlin was going to run back to him, today. If he makes it.

He went back into the main room, with the dragon. He looked at the clock on the wall. 12pm. His heart jumped a beat. He grabbed his chest. His mother looked at him with concern, it looked real to Merlin but he knew it was fake. "what is up" She came near him. Merlin shuck his head "Nothing, just a flutter that's all" he was on edge, he could not help it, it was horrible, waiting two more hours before it was time to run. And he really meant run. He needed to get well ahead of Ragnor to stand any chance of out running him. Merlin on legs, Ragnor on horse.

His heart beat on, thump thump thump

"I'm going out for some air, not feeling to good" Merlin jumped up and walked down the little path, he had came to the trees near to where Will used to live, he sat in the shadows of the trees and looked at the little hut, A farmer herded some cows across the path. Merlin wanted time to hurry up, the wait was going to kill him, his fast heartbeat made him feel hot. Dizzy.

The sound of horse hoofs, he jumped out his skin, but it was only one of the villagers, just riding back after cutting the food from the fields. Merlin settled himself back into the shadow of a tree. He could feel his eyes going wide. How can he get away?, he thought of packing his bag when he got back and at 2pm going in his room, bring his bag out and run out the door before she could stop him. That was his plan, not good at all. He was trapped. Moving his arms he held them over his stomach, trying to sooth the dull pain that had started.

Merlin got to his feet, walking back to the house he had a plan. He ran back down the path to his door, he opened it and ran inside, his mother was not there. He closed the door and went into his room, found his bag and pulled out a red book, the spell book Gaius had given him. Merlin looked deeper in the bag, his old clothes, a few candles. He can leave them. He had his normal clothes on right now, red scarf, blue top and dark bottoms, he put his brown coat on over the top – packed.

If he was going to run, he needed to be fast, so carrying a bag with old clothes and candles inside was no good to him, they will hold him down, make him slower. If he needed clothes, he would get some back in Camelot.

Merlin held the book in his hand and went back into the main room. He sat at the table and looked through the book, he found a spell he thought would help, the spell that hides. If he knew this spell he will be able to hide himself better. It allowed someone in shadows – if they stayed still – not to be seen. It had to help.

He started to mutter the words, he wasn't sure it would work as this room as brightly lite. After a few trys he give up, the spell was just to hard and away from Camelot, he didn't feel 'magic' enough to try, Gaius always did help with new magic.

Merlin turned the page, looking thought the book. He looked at the time 1pm, he felt like the room was closing in on him. Under 60 minutes now, he told himself

Merlin went back into his room, emptied his bag in a corner. He picked up the empty bag and put the wood dragon inside, this and the book was the only thing going in the bag. Going with Merlin.

Back in the room Merlin put the bag under the table, the cloth was long, Hunith would not see it. Merlin turned the page and a spell jumped out at him. A spell on how to spook animals, use in animal control. He smiled.

He got up, went to the window. A lone dog was walking on the path. Merlin took a deep breath and held up his arm, at the same time a warmth started in his stomach and raised to his head and hand, he said the spell, his eyes glowed gold.

It happened so quick. The dog braked at ran off and at the same time something struck Merlin hard in the back and on his ribs. He gasped. Fell over and looked up into his mother face.

"ow why did you do th..That"Merlin could hardly breathe after that blow. She had hit him with some kind of bat.

Hunith moved further into the room, holding the bat out. Aimed at Merlin.

"What did you just do, Merlin" she raged, fear in her eyes.

Merlin sat up, feeling like his ribs were broke. His eyes went to the clock 1:30pm than back to Hunith.

She raised her bat, Merlin moved to his right as quickly his body would allow, just missing the blow, which seemed to be aimed at his head.

"Mother please" Merlin tried to stand but his legs fell down again.

Hunith looked down at Merlin, she had seen what he had done to that animal, did he think torturing animals was ok, will it be humans next. She had the bat in her hand. She needed to defend herself from this evil little boy on the floor.

From the floor Merlin had moved his hand up "Give me the bat please" all Hunith saw was Merlin's hand, pointed straight at her. Her eyes went wide, he was going to use magic on her, she though. She brought the bat down hard on his head.

He fainted, she had knocked him out.

The time was 1:45pm

They faces flashed before his eyes again, this time him and Arthur on the floor, he had just saved Arthur from Merry Collins, the witch. Uther had beheaded her son. He saw Gauis smiling at him, Merlin just proved his innocents to Uther after the witch finder had tried to kill him, than he saw himself, he ran and give Gaius a big hug, than it was just nothing. It was all black. A red flame, yellow eyes, tall and strong was The Great Dragon.

_He is coming Merlin, he has set off, you must go..now young warlock_

His eyes opened.

He was lying on the floor, blood in his hair.. He sat up, she was there again, bat now speckled in his blood, raised it again to hit him once more, His eyes went gold and she was launched across the room. dropping the bat at Merlin's feet, his eyes glowed gold, the bat set on fire, Merlin moved back.

She smashed into the wall; Merlin took his chance and ducked under the table, reached his bag and was at the door when his mother asked "why"

"Why have you done this Merlin, you were once a nice boy, now you're a monster"

Merlin looked over at her "I'm not a monster, I heard you and him last night".

It was now 2:25pm

His mother started to cry.

"I need you to be free of the magic" Merlin looked at her "You want the money, you will turn your own son in, just for gold, and you say I'm the monster" his eyes watered.

"I'm not a monster"Merlin said again, more to himself his time.

Having one last look at his mother, on the floor, he left the house, he put his bag on his back and walked up the path, slowly as he felt he was going to faint.

Hunith watched as her son left. She got up ran to the door and seen Merlin walk away from her, she took a deep breath and

"Stop him, he's a sorcerer!" she had shouted so loud the whole village heard.

Merlin heard, so did everyone else. People were walking near him, some had weapons, he held out his hand and his eyes went gold. The same wind he had made the last time he was here rushed up again.

"Merlin, you are killing them, I did not give birth to a murderer, you are a monster, look what you have become" would his mother stop calling him a monster, it was really hurting him.

He ran. Now was the time to run.

Running as fast as his head would allow he ran into the trees on the other side of the village, he ran and ran, he came out of the trees and found himself in a field, he walked over the feld, looking back to see if anyone was flowwing him, no one was in site. he walked to the path that ran along the feilds. Eldor was behind him, but he had wasted his time, he had been out for nearly half an hour and it was that half hour he hoped would put him ahead of Ragnor, 3pm was now so near, and he was out in the open, on a main path. They was a few bushes next to him on the left. they could bearly hide head stung, it felt wet, filled with his blood, he put his hand up to the wound and felt more blood, Gaius will heal him when he got to Camelot.

He needed to get off this path, the great dragon had told him Ragnor will be coming from the next village which was linked to this path.

No sooner had he thought of this, he could hear a horse from up ahead.


	6. The race to Camelot

Merlin ran back, behind the bush. He lied down and curled up, trying to hide. A black horse, a cart and a cage. Merlin kept down. Praying Ragnor will pass. As Ragnor drew leval with him merlin moved around the bush to the other side, Ragnor rode on, he didnt hear Merlin move.

Ragnor rode his horse down the path to Eldor, he was going to pick up Emrys and give Hunith the time away from him. The caged on the back of the cart banging away behind them. He got some thick chains out of the cart, these where to hold Emrys and a mace, a ball of iron with spikes on a chain. Great for braking bones, Uther Pendragon didn't mind them hurt. Just alive. He would use this if the boy struggled

The path was getting shorter as he got closer to the village. He past a few trees and bushes and at last coming to the small village, the first house came into view. He stopped the horse and climbed down the little steps the cart had, to the floor. He only walked a few feet into the village when he saw that many things where not right.

People, lying on the floor, some injured, others dead. He walked up to Hunith's house and knocked on the door, stepping over the bodies as he went.

Hunith was here, alive, but she looked shocked.

"He found out, he heard us this morning, have you seen what he has done to them poor people outside, he made the wind come back" the woman was rubbing her back.

"Are you ok my lady?" Ragnor asked. Hunith nodded, "he just lost control I think, he used magic on me, just like you said he would"

"How long has past since he left?" Ragnor asked. Hunith looked "He is injured, a blow to the head, he can't be far away, he left not fifteenth minutes ago"

Ragnor smirked

"I'll go after him, which way did he go? I'll make him pay for what he has done" As he said this he held up the Mace

As soon as he was gone Merlin got up and ran, up the path, he came to the bridge, here to the left was the wood, to the right was the other village. Merlin went left.

He looked behind him to make sure he was not being followed. The path was empty. He slowed to a walk as he gasped for breath. A pain in his side from running so much. His mouth dry. He went on, he had to, He had came to the wood. It will take a full half a day to cross here and on the other side after a few hours walking was the kingdom of Uther Pendragon, which meant he would be near Camelot and Gaius and his medicine

He entered the woods.

Ragnor got a bag out of the cart, he put the chains and mace inside, he also untied his horse from the cart and mounted it

"ehay" he shouted, the horse started at a trot. Ragnor looked on the floor for tracks. He was a great tracker and Emrys will not get away from him.

It was about 4pm now, as it was winter it was getting darker early. Hunith said her son had a head injury so he should not have gone far and by the little spots of blood on the floor Emrys was making this all to easy for him, all Ragnor had to do was follow the blood and they was only so much a person could bleed before they passed out. Smile on his face he got his horse to gallop.

Merlin took his scarf off from around his neck and rapped it around his head, he must look stupid but he was not dropping any more blood. He had only noticed little drops of blood here and there and if Ragnor was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for him, Merlin forced himself on, if Ragnor was indeed looking for him, than up to now he will be able to find him, it was getting dark, Merlin hurried through the trees, thinking nothing of running in to the arms of someone friendly. He could do with a hug. He had been walking for some time now, he ran for a little time, running through the trees. He stopped, his head spinning again, a sickly feeling making him double up

Ragnor had come to the woods; this was where the blood lead him to, no running in here. Shame. He walked his horse through the trees, watching the blood trail, along with foot prints.

"Emrys, I am coming" he muttered to himself. The blood trail stopped, but the feet marks were still here. He walked on

_Merlin...Merlin, you still with me?_

Merlin was slipping in and out of consciousness, he had stopped. After running he felt light headed, the ground was spinning, the trees span around him and as he walked the floor came up above him and than, he had heard The Great Dragon again.

_You need to move Merlin, get up and walk, there is a stream near here and a bridge, you can rest under the bridge, Merlin please, he is coming near_

Merlin got to his feet, holding his head with one hand, his other hand moving over the trees to keeping himself up. Up ahead was a bridge and under here was a stream. Merlin climbed down a little slope and walked on the stone to sit under the bridge. He laid his head back on the cool damp grass

The sound of hoofs

Ragnor had come to a stream, he looked left, there was a bridge he walked his horse near the bridge. Merlin was listening; his heart was beating so loud he was sure Ragnor would hear him. Merlin looked up when he heard the horse move above him, it was walking over the bridge. He has passed. Merlin felt better, laying down had helpt. He didn't know whether he should move or not, if he stayed here Ragnor will get lost and go somewhere else, or he could double back and find Merlin laying here. Move. Merlin got up and looked carefully up through the bridge, nothing was there, he went down to the stream and drank and than went back up on the path and crossed the bridge himself.

Ragnor could not pick a trail up, was he sure Emrys had came this way, but why, why was Emrys heading into Uther's kingdom, because this is where this path leads, to Uther kingdom. Stupid boy. Ragnor will find him, he knew his face, the black hair, pale skin.

It was night. The wood was dark, very dark. Merlin did not light a fire, he was sure a fire would show him for miles within this dark wood. Merlin had the advantage over Ragnor. His horse will need to rest, he cant ride in the pitch dark with the chance of him running into a tree. Merlin can.

Rognor set up camp for the night, it was pointless going on any longer tonight, he cant see the floor from horse back and his horse needed rest, it was still standing up but sleeping.

Ragnor had sharp eyes, he was looking through the dark for any sign of Emrys. The boy can't be far, the foot prints had stopped or he had lost the trail but come first light he will be off, galloping this time.

Merlin knew where he was, he had came to the middle of the wood, this was where He and Arthur had once camped, this give Merlin hope, he was nearly home.

Every noise came to Ragnor's ears; he will not let a single living thing cross him tonight, every noise his ears picked up his eye gaze followed, like an owl. He had not lit a fire, he didn't want to be seen. His plan was Emrys will walk past here and he will pounce, Mace in hand, hurt the boy. Take him to Uther, get paid.

Merlin could see him. Ragnor sat far away, waiting for him. Merlin backed into the trees. The spell he thought the spell that makes people hide, no can't I need to move.

Merlin got down low and backed off, he had moved so far away only Ragnor's horse could be seen. Ragnor was sat in a clearing, moonlight was on his face, Merlin was still under the trees, Ragnor would not see him, would not hear him if he were quite.

Merlin crept down and walked low, staying out of site. He had done it, Ragnor and his horse where soon behind him again

He speed up the trees getting thinner, grass had appeared. He was out of the wood.

From the slope he ran down. Running more fast as he was going down hill, moonlight hitting his face. He was not yet in Uther Pendragons kingdom but being out of them trees made it so real for him, he now stood a chance to see Gauis, Arthur and Gwen again. They faces again, this give him strength, the strength to keep running.

Into Uther's Kingdom, he had done it.

Ragnor smiled, his plan had worked, Emrys had walked on by, he made a fire with some logs he woke the horse and mounted it, head low he followed Merlin's foot prints.

He came to the end of the trees; a few miles down from this path was Uther. The tracks stopped but he did not care, he can just follow his instinct

It was past midnight, well past midnight, as Merlin looked up at Camelot.

A few miles away Ragnor was coming to Camelot too, he was going to tell the king of the escaped, evil, powerful sorcerer, if Emrys had gone here all Ragnor had to do was tell Uther the name of the boy, what he looked like and what he was and Uther will hand him any guards he wanted to help find his boy.


	7. Ragnor comes to Camelot

"You march in two, not one, tell me, you idiot, why do you march in two, and not one?" a young boy asked.

"Sorry, sire, I needed a drink sir, it will not happen again" a guard in red uniform said, pleading with the leader of guards.

"I asked you, why you march in two, not why you went away for" The young boy said, this time getting angry

"Oh, yes, sorry Sire, we march in two's so if they is an ambush, one can called for help, alerting others of the attack, sir" the guard was dropping himself in trouble with every word.

"Good". The boy turned and walked into the castle. Here Arthur Pendragon walked to the court room, here his father Uther Pendragon was eating the last of his supper

"Arthur, what is going on out there? Uther asked

"They was little movement down in the market, father, a guard seen something move in and around the empty stalls, when he looked , wood came and hit him in the face, the guard was knocked out, his partner had gone for a drink so we do not know what was running around after dark in the market. I have talked to the guard who left and he is sorry. I am going to turn in now, if that is ok with you?" Arthur looked to his father, who nodded. "Thanks, goodnight father"

Arthur walked out the room, up the corridor and into his chambers; he placed his nightwear on, climbed into his bed, and feel asleep

"Sire, sire, sorry to bother you but your father has sent for you, he wants you fully dressed and in the court chambers in less than five minutes" A guard's voice came.

Arthur moaned, he had been sleeping no more than an hour, he sat up just in time to see the guard walk out, leaving a candle on Arthur's table.

What does he want with me now, Arthur thought moody. He dressed and walked back down to Camelot's court chambers, a big long room with three seats, Uther was sat in the biggest, the one in the middle.

"Arthur, come sit down, you aid is needed" Uther pointed to the seat next to him. Arthur walked up and sat down, the door opened and Gaius came walking in, he went and stood next to a pillow and nodded his head to Uther.

The door opened again, and in walked two guards and a man, the man was dressed in black with a red cloak -Ragnor!

Ragnor walked up to Uther and stood a few places back from him.

"I am Ragnor, I am a bounty hunter, I have come to you, Uther Pendragon, as I was to hand a young boy to you, for him to be at your mercy. This boy was born with magic, he did not study" as the talked Ragnor pulled up his chest in a way to make him look important. "I was planning to hand him over to you, for gold but, alas, the boy has escaped and it is my belief the boy his hiding in your city".

"Tell me what you know about him"Uther said, watching Ragnor

"Yes my lord, the boy is twenty, he is around five foot five or six inches my guess, he has black hair, very pale skin and goes by the name Emrys, he is very dangerous Sire, I've seen his power with my eyes, he made a wind, which killed many people my lord. The boy turned on his own mother. pure evil, eyes glow gold. I fear for the people of Camelot if this boy is hiding here, this boy will kill every last person".

Over in the corner Gaius was starting listening to this man's words, he did not like the word 'The boy turned on his own mother '

"Camelot will, of course, will help you find this sorcerer" Uther promised. " I will ensure you will have the help of the guards and, you will have the help of the best in Camelot....My son, Arthur" Uther said indicating Arthur with his head. "Arthur will help in your search, he will conduct door to door inquiry until the boy is found"

"Thank you, my lord" Ragnor bowed to Uther and Arthur.

"Arthur, see this man has a place to stay in the castle"Uther ordered.

"Yes father" Arthur stood up and walked down to Ragnor "If you will follow me, I shall find you a room" They left.

This left Gaius and Uther alone, Gaius walked up to Uther

"What did you make of that sire?"Gaius asked.

"Camelot is under danger of a sorcerer, this boy must be found and killed. Gaius, do not let on to others you know of this, I want the people to be happy and feel safe, but they will find out soon, Arthur and his men will search every house so this will go noticed"

Gaius bowed to Uther and walked out.

Walking back to his Chambers Gaius' head was filled with Ragnor's words, was it true? As for the sorcerer Gaius had other troubles tonight

Walking in his room, he closed his door and turned

"Is it you?"


	8. Not trusted

The lights where off in all homes, the moon cased a blue light down on the home and paths.

Merlin walked up on to the path, he looked behind him, the path was empty, the only person around was him, Merlin walked into Camelot, he walked down into the lower town, up the ramp and came into the main square, he was in the shadows, he watched as two guards marched, flamed torches in hand. They must be on guard duty.

If he was to be seen he would be sure to spend tonight in the jail, they will think he is up to something being out at this time. His hand went to his head; his scarf was wet from his blood, he took it off, it was no help to him now, he rapped it up and hide it in a pocket at the same time felt blood run down into his ear. He needed help, he had lost so much blood, he wasn't sure how much damage his mother had done to him and where was Ragnor? He must be somewhere, was he coming to Camelot.

The guards walked down into a side street and out of site, quickly Merlin walked past the main square and came into the market, here were loads of empty stalls. Merlin knew Gaius lived on the other side of this small street, he looked up and down. No one was there. He edged out from his corner and walked fast, the door to the passageway up to the room where Gaius lived came near but so did a light

Guards, Merlin ran to the right, under a stall, he moved close to the wall behind him, a guard came into site, he had a sward and a torch in his hand, he was walking slow, looking at the stalls, he move closers to Merlin's hiding place.

"Who's there? I can see you, come out or I'll run you through" He shouted at Merlin, pulling out his sword. They was wood on the floor next to him. Merlin's eyes glowed gold and the wood raised into the air and him him in the head. Knocking him out.

Merlin got to his feet and ran, for the door, he opened it and ran up the stairs, at the top was a door, Merlin slid it open.

Gaius was sleeping on his bed, Merlin closed the door behind him and sat at the table, watching the old man sleep.

Merlin sniffed, put his head in to his hand, it felt hot. He sniffed again, this time water ran down his face.

"Gaius" Merlin voice was no more than a whisper

"Gaius" Merlin tried again, no more louder than the first time, this time his voice shuck.

Merlin looked around the room. A sweeping brush was standing up on the other side of the table. His eyes glowed gold, the broom fell to the floor with a 'Bang'

Gaius woke and jumped out of bed, he looked at the broom than he saw Merlin.

"Merlin, what you doing here, whats happened, why you not with Hunith, is she ok?" Gaius got out of bed and walked over to Merlin. He than saw the blood, his head and his skin, he was white, his lips lighter than before.

Merlin tried to tell him, he must, if Ragnor came here to look for him, what if his mother told him where Gaius lived "it was a trap, she turned me in, a bounty hunter, she wanted money, she hit me, he's after me" Merlin rocked backwards and forwards. Gaius looked at him in alarm.

"Merlin, what are you saying?" Gaius moved closer to him. Merlin said nothing. "Hes coming" Merlin muttered. "He knows, help me please". Gaius looked at him, he needed care. Getting up he went over to a cabinet and pulled out a box, he went back to Merlin and started to clean the wound "How did this happen?" it took Merlin a few minutes to know what he was saying "she...hit me" he looked at the floor. Gaius finished cleaning the cut and got a bandage out the box, he cut some out and put it on Merlin's head, near to his right ear, Gaius taped it down. "That should stop the bleeding for now, Merlin, where is Hunith?" Merlin just looked at the floor. Gaius put the box away and went back to Merlin, bending down he looked at Merlin face, his eyes were nearly close, "Where is your mother?" Merlin just looked the other way. Trying to block her out, he never wanted to see her again, didn't want to talk. ,

Gaius stood up, he could see Merlin was troubled by something, why was he here? And had he walked through the night to get back here and who had hit him? All these questions spinning around the old man's head. "Stand up Merlin, come on" Merlin got slowly to his feet, nearly falling over as he did. Gaius held on to his arms and walked him up into his room, laid him on the bed. Merlin's eyes closed, he was exhausted.

They was a knock on the door.

"I'll be back soon Merlin" but he was unsure whether Merlin heard him, he was already in a deep sleep.

Gauis went back down into the room and to the door.

A guard stood here

"Gaius, King Uther has asked will you come down into the court chambers, King Uther also says sorry for waking you at this unsocial hour"

"Oh, erm, ok then" Gaius gave a back glance, Merlin was clearly asleep. Gaius went back into his room and dressed.

******

Gaius returned from the meeting with Uther and Ragnor. He rushed into the room, locked the door behind him, he walked up into Merlin's room, was it true? Had he killed Hunith, Ragnor said he had turned on to her and Merlin didn't answer when he asked about her.

"Is it you" he shouted. Merlin did not move

"Merlin!, is it you" That woke him

Merlin opened his eyes, the walls were swaying, he felt like the bed he lay in was moving.

"Is what me" he looked at Gaius with his eyes, he didn't want to move his head

"A man called Ragnor has come to Camelot, looking for a boy who was born with magic, his boy strangely sounds like you. Black hair, pale skin, eye that glow gold. He said you attacked your mother, Hunith, well did you, speck boy!", Gaius was shouting at him.

Merlin didn't say a word, it was true, he did attack her but it was self-defense, she attacked him first, and was going to again, Gaius can see the wound.

"I see, if you wont tell me you can tell Uther, shall i take you down to this Ragnor, Merlin?" Gaius asked

Still Merlin stayed froze, first his mother, not Gaius too

"Ple..Please help me " was all he could say, his eyes filled with water, this was not good enough for Gauis

"Stay here Merlin, I'll ask the guards to come and carry you down to Uther" Gaius turned and walked to the door. He had no intention of turning Merlin in, he just wanted to know the truth and the only way he would get it...

"Gaius wait please...Gaius please don't" Merlin's voice was higher than normal; it was uneven and sounded panicked.

Gaius knew it would work, turning back to the boy he walked back to sit on his bed. "tell me what happened when you left to you coming back here tonight, tell me everything Merlin, and after I will make my mind on whether I tell Uther or not" if he added a threat Merlin will tell him more

It worked, Merlin told him every detail, right down to his mothers odd behavior, to the dream, than hearing his mother and Ragnor, right up to now.

Merlin's eyes were red and sore, he kept closing them, he was so tired, and he was laying down, on a soft bed, why didn't Gauis believe him.

Gauis got to his feet " I will leave you to sleep now" he walked over to the door and went down to the chamber below. Merlin watched him go, he really wanted to sleep but he did not dare. After a few more minutes he got up,got slowly to his feet and walked out of his room, holding on to the wall for support he looked at Gaius, who was watching him. "will you handing me in if i go to sleep? i don't want to die, I'm not a monster Gaius" his mothers words still in his mind.

The old man got back up and walked over to Merlin "I'm not handing you over Merlin, I just wanted answers" Gaius rubbed Merlin's side, he put his hands around Merlin's ribs and made him go back to bed "Best for you to sleep now, by what Gaius said Arthur's guards will be looking in people's homes so you will need rest if we need to move you" Gaius tucked the blankets around Merlin, the poor thing has been through alot these last few days.

Arthur's men will look in every home, they will come here, see Merlin is here, Black hair, pale skin, he needed to hide Merlin with someone while his room was being searched. but who can he trust.


	9. Hideout in Camelot

"Prince Arthur, you are wanted" a male voice came flying into his chambers. Arthur rolled over him in bed, _WHAT NOW?_ Arthur had not slept to good, he had been on guard most of last night, than his father had wanted him, then he had to find this man a room, and he finaly got back in his room to lay down to spend the night with a bad cough, he had fell asleep at daybreak, only to be woken barely an hour later.

He sat up, put his head in his hand and pulled a face, his father was working him far to hard. He got out of bed and walked out his room, no need to dress as he slept in his clothes, he walked into the main room of the court, the one with the table inside, "Yes father" he waited for Uther to speck, noticing several of Uther's advisers where looking at him, he had not brushed his hair and it was shuck up on end

"Door to door search please and Arthur, clean yourself up, you look a mess" Uther said, smiling a cruel smile at his son's embarrassment "Father!" Arthur moaned but Uther flashed him 'the look' so Arthur walked back out and went to his chambers to fill a bucket with water and wash his face and hair, it was these days he missed Merlin.

"OK, they is a person in Camelot, he is a warlock or a wizard or...well he was born with magic so...well we have to look in every house to find him" Arthur ordered his men, most of who were smiling, their prince looked asleep on his feet and didn't look very alert. "So" Arthur rubbed his head and stretched, which made his men smile more "So lets get going, split in groups of erm" Arthur counted them "groups of three, and search, he boy has black hair, he's my height i think, yeah my height and erm he is hiding" Arthur finished his talk on a bad note, his men were trying not to laugh.

"Lets go, oh wait, yeah can you two, that four for you, two groups, take the lower town, me and two others will search the main town and the rest search the other home please" Arthur rubbed his eyes. His men smiled more.

Gaius had been watching the prince from out the window, he was in Merlin's room, the boy was still sleeping, he had moved little through the night.

Gauis walked out his chambers, he went down into the main town, here was Arthur, he looked paler than Merlin. "Good morning Sire" Arthur looked up "I wish it were so Gaius, didn't sleep well" Gaius was going to ask Arthur why, when Arthur started to cough so much he sounded like he was chocking "That does not sound to good Sire" Arthur shock his head, "What houses are you searching?" Gaius asked, Arthur stopped coughing, rubbing his ribs "oh just these first, Gwen is making me hot lemon juice for when I search her room, Arthur smiled at Gaius, "Not a word to my father please, but they is just no need to look in every house, i mean as though you or Gwen are hiding sorcerers, do you have anything that can help? Can't breathe right,my head feels dull and i really could go back to bed" Gaius give him a smile "I will have a look, if not I can make you some, what time will you be coming to mine to look for the sorcerer?"

Arthur laughed at that, "Oh I will call in just before dinner, but the time we have looked down here, the sorcerer will be long gone, I have no idea what makes my father or that Ragnor think he is sill here, we don't know if he was even here oh and Gaius , please have something for me, I can't stand one more night like last night, I don't know where it came from" Gaius thought of a second " It could be the sorcerer Sire, he's slowing you down" Arthur put on a fake face of fear "You think so? " he laughed, "Thanks Gauis, I'll be around yours in an hour or so, just off to see Gwen now, she said lemon helps" Arthur walked off.

Gaius walked back to his chambers, that was more easy than he thought, Arthur told him everything. Back in Merlin's room Gaius woke him which took a long time.

"I'm moving you to Gwen's house, Arthur is there now, he will leave after he sees there is nothing there, you will stay there for a few hours, Arthur will be here in an hour, after he is gone I will come and get you".

Merlin listened to him, his head was very clear today, his head felt a little better, less heavy, Gaius rapped a cloak around Merlin and put the hood up, Gaius helped him to his feet and walked him out the door, into the market, through the main square, Merlin kept his head down, it was normal for some people to have their hoods up so no one looked twice at him. In the main square, however was Ragnor. Ragnor searched the people with his owl like eyes, picking up an old man walking with a hooded person, to two hooded people, to women, children, men, everyone. Merlin walked quickly, Ragnor would not think it was him, Ragnor was looking for a boy he believed was alone and hurt not one who had help here in Camelot

Down to the main homes, no sign of Arthur now, he and his men were searching some other homes. They had come to Gwen's home. Gaius knocked. Gwen answered.

"Gaius, what can I do for you" she asked, her voice kind and bright, "Can we come in" Gaius asked

Gwen swept back and allowed them in. Looking surprised at the hooded person, Gaius seemed to be helping him to walk.

"This may sound rude, but is it ok if he stays with you for an hour or so please, I need to hide him"Gaius asked

Why who is he?" asked Gwen, thinking of the sorcerer.

"He needs to hide Gwen, he wishes not to be seen"Gaius told her

"Who is he" Gwen mouthed at Gaius, again.

"Don't worry It's only Merlin, of course, he and his mother had a little fall out, he ran away back here, she has turned up in Camelot wishing to talk, but Merlin wishes not to see her, I m telling her Merlin has not returned here, so he needs to be away from my chambers for a few hours" Gauis said.

Gwen looked a little confused but her smile replaced it, she looked at the hooded figure"You ok Merlin, your very...still?" Gaius had quick thinking "He fell over his own feet and fell down, he hit his head quite hard" Gaius moved Merlin's hood down as he talked and pointed at Merlin's head.

"Can you keep him still, he's a little sore, I need to go if thats ok with you Gwen, I need to ask Hunith to leave" Gaius got to his feet, when she said Hunith, Merlin's eyes filled with water, something Gwen had seen, she got up and walked to a table and handed Merlin a tissue, Merlin put it up to his mouth and stared at the floor.

"Keep him warm if you can, he's a little upset"Gaius left.

Merlin heard him go, feeling out of place in Gwen's home. His ears picking up every sound from outside.

"Do you want a drink Merlin?" Gwen asked, he didn't move, he just sat looking at the floor, "Ok" Gwen took his stillness as a yes and poured him a hot drink.

"Here, have a drink of this, will warm you up, its very nice, I made it for Arthur but you think I was trying to poison him". So did Merlin. The cup was filled with yellow liquard, it was very strong lemon, it made Merlin pull a face when it touched his tongue.

Outside Ragnor was growing angry, he wanted the boy found NOW.

"Where is Prince Arthur?"He shouted at a passing guard. "He is looking in a house, sir, he is doing all he can"

In truth Arthur was in someone's house, Gaius.

The young prince looked around the lower chambers, "Are you hiding the sorcerer in here?" Arthur asked holding up a cup, "No can't see him" he giggled, followed by more chocking. "My father says search everywhere Arthur, yet we are not allowed to search his room, one rule for him, a other rule for all, they want to looking in my chambers" Arthur frowned "What about that room" Arthur nodded his head to Merlin's room.

"Empty Sire" Gaius said.

"I'll have a look" Arthur walked up in to Merlins room, his eyes came to the bed, it looked slept in

"Gaius, come here please". Gaius walked up the stairs "Yes Sire?"

"Merlin should of took this with him, he'll miss it, I dont know if you noticed it was here"He showed Gaius Merlin's blue scarf, the red one was still in Merlin's pocket

"Oh yes, sire, I'll send it to Eldor as soon as I can, thanks, he will miss it"

"I miss him, dont tell my father I said that too, what he would say, but I miss him, he was a great friend, I don't make firend with my servants normally but Merlin...He was driffrent". Arthur walked over to Gaius and handed him the scarf. "Bye Gaius", he left.

Gaius walked out the room, back into the market and into the main square. Ragnor was shouting for the gaurds to hurry up the search.

Gaius walked passed him down into Gwen's street, coming to her house he knocked and she answed.

"Gaius, how did it go?" she let him in.

"She's gone Merlin, she went back home" He walked over and pulled Merlin to his feet. "Best be off now Gwen, thanks" Gaius put Merlin's hood up. "Merlin doesn't want people to look at him" Gwen nodded

"Bye"Merlin said in a quite voice.

Outside he put his head back down

"Merlin, Ragnor is still over there, walk as quick as you can, keep your head down, dont look at him" Gaius pulled the cloak around the boy

Up in the square Ragnor was indeed still there, he finished shouting at the guard, and his eyes went back to the people. A old man was helping a smaller person, who was trying to walk fast, it did not look normal

"You there, STOP" Ragnor shouted at the top of his voice

Merlin's heart beat got faster, Gaius gripped him harder "Walk on, dont stop, quick"

"Stop, Stop" Ragnor pointed his finger in the air

"Oi, Stop bossing my men around" Arthur was walking up to Ragnor.

Merlin and Gaius had slipped down into the market and in thought the door.

"_My men and me are working our fingers to the bone, and all you can do is shout at us, WELL were working as hard as we can, you have offered us no proof, no help, and you still shout at us!"_ Arthur's shouts spreed through the main square making people stop to look.

"Sir Cranky has blown!" A near by guard whispered to his partner, who started to shake with laughter "He should get to bed" came his reply.

"I'm sick of you, why dont you look yourself" Arthur shouted, colour in his white cheeks

"Arthur Pendragon, was it this" Uther had joined in.

"Father, please, I am sorting my problems out" Arthur turned away from his father to ragnor. "Go look for this sorcerer, if he even is real, somewhere else, leave me alone Father" Arthur marched off.

"I am terribly sorry, Ragnor, I do not know what has got into him" Uther looked at Arthurs back, which was heading off. "The guards have told me all homes have been looked through, and no one has been found, I am sorry, I do not think he was here Ragnor"

"yes, mabey, Can I search the nearby villages with the help of your son, Arthur?" Ragnor could see the prince was tired.

"I think so, the way Arthur just talked to you, yes you will have Arthurs aid, I will send for him, how long will you need him for? Uther asked.

"Oh I will only need him tonight" Ragnor smiled to himself "I will leave Camelot and search elsewhere".

That night Ragnor and Arthur along witha few men, searched most of the villages, poor Arthur was dead on his feet.

One person slept very well, Merlin. He was out as soon as he head touched the pillow again. Feeling back to normal. Over breakfast Gaius told him Ragnor had left to look somewhere else.

"If she comes here I wont let her in Merlin" Gaius gave Merlin a kind smile. Getting up Merlin turned to Gaius

"Thanks, I'm going to get back to work, I'll tell Arthur I felt homesick, and came back, pretend nothing has happened" Merlin took the bandage of his head; he was no longer bleeding now.

"be careful Merlin"

Over in the castle, Arthur had returned, he had stayed out all night, no sleep, looking for someone Arthur was sure was made him, gold eyes, Arthur smiled. Some people just liked wasting other people's time.

Entering his chambers he smiled at his bed, putting on his nightwear, getting into bed, closing his eyes at last, nothing was going to stop him sleeping for days, but

"Good Morning, SIRE!" came a bright voice he had no trouble guessing who it belonged to. Arthur groaned.

"Merlin you prat, I was sleeping" he smiled at Merlin, "Great to see you, Merlin, I really mean it but I really want to sleep"

"Certainly Sire" Merlin moved near Arthur's bed and pulled the covers off him

"MERLIN"

"Your bed needs changing, _sire_"

So as Arthur dragged Merlin out his room, with the promise of Merlin going to jail, should he return again today, everything was back to before.

Ragnor walked his horse up a hill, he looked out onto a new kingdom, this one was miles away from Camelot

"I will find you, one day, I never forget a face, I will find you, I will.I will Hunt you down Emrys, I will get you"

The knight which belonged to the king from that kingdom was watching him, this man was a nutter, he should not be allowed near the king he thought.

A arrow came flying through the air, it hit him in the neck, Ragnor fell of his horse and died within seconds

Ragnor was no more


End file.
